


Pikachu

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Vignette, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis spars with Ignis.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Pikachu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV, Pokémon, any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Fair warning,” Noctis yawns as they divert into the training hall, footsteps echoing through the enormous empty space. “I’m gonna crush you this time.”

“Mhm,” Ignis hums, smiling thinly and looking supremely unconvinced. It’s too bright and early for Noctis to be annoyed with his advisor’s confidence. He knows that Ignis has what may well be the strongest pokémon in all of Insomnia, but he’s far from invincible. His usual choice is too big, too burly, and Noctis has been thinking for a while that a smaller, quicker option might just have the advantage. Besides, Noctis thinks he’s a better trainer. He’s more _fun_. That should garner good will with his team, and it might just give the stat boost he needs to finally overcome the Citadel’s current gym leader.

Granted, that gym leader still works for the king, and Ignis is there to train Noctis, to teach him and help him grow. At the end of the day, they’re on the same side. Noctis still can’t wait to cream his close friend. 

They square off across the wide-open space, Ignis fluidly drawing a poke ball from his pocket as easily as he might draw a polearm. Noctis pulls his out too—his prime choice is easily discernable by the green colouring of the friend ball. He was sure to start this one out right. He can feel his grin growing before he’s even thrown it. He explains, “I just caught this one yesterday, but he’s awesome and we’re already super close. Think you can take on my new fav?”

Ignis smoothly responds, “I’m happy for you. But a prince needs pokémon as strong as they are friendly. Shall we put that to the test?”

Noctis nods and throws the ball, bristling with anticipation as it springs open mid air. A human-like form coalesces before him, already poised in attack position. Prompto balls his fist and woops, “Aw, yeah, I’m ready!”

“You’re gonna do great!” Noctis cheers, because a little confidence boos can go a long way. Prompto flashes a smile over his shoulder, then resumes staring tensely at Ignis. 

Ignis tosses his ball, and the enormous, hulking figure of his childhood starter forms before them. Gladiolus draws up to his full height, crossing his beefy arms over his broad chest. He smirks down at Prompto, looking exactly as wildly intimidating as he always does.

Noctis ignores that, shouting, “Prompto, use fl—”

But before he can get it out, Prompto balks, crying out and scrambling backwards. He darts around Noctis, even climbing up onto Noctis’ back, clinging to Noctis’ shoulders, while Noctis squawks and stumbles forward. 

Ignis fondly chuckles, “Perhaps your new favourite needs a bit more training.”

Gladiolus snickers. Ignis holds out his poké ball, summoning him back, while Noctis tries to detangle from his terrified best buddy.


End file.
